The present disclosure relates to a method of forming patterned structures, and particularly to a method of forming patterned structures employing dual mandrel sidewall image transfer processes.
As scaling of lithographically printable dimensions stagnates due to delays in development of lithographic exposure tools for printing small scale images, methods of forming small dimensions in a manner not limited by lithographic capabilities are desired in semiconductor manufacturing. Particularly, methods of patterning a material layer with a complex and arbitrary pattern are desired.